


Baking Trial and Error

by matrixrefugee



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Bad Cooking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Toshiko tries some experimental cooking, Owen isn't impressed.





	Baking Trial and Error

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/profile)[fic_promptly](https://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)'s [Any, any, The zombie angrily screamed at a flaming pile of biscuits.](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/106480.html?thread=4971504&format=light#cmt4971504). Owen+Tosh. Set after the events of "Dead Man Walking".

"You're going to drop them all over the table, if not the floor," Owen said, eyeballing the metal tray which Tosh held in a couple pair of laboratory tongs, keeping it poised over two Bunsen burners, their flames turned up as far as they would go. She had, during a rare quiet moment, decided to experiment with a little laboratory baking and made up a batch of ginger biscuit mix, and now had neatly arranged two rows of ginger snaps on the tray which she was attempting to bake over the laboratory burners.

"Trust me: I got through college eating stir fry cooked over my roommate's burners; I know what I'm doing," she argued.

"And those last four words are what everyone says just before something goes catastrophically wrong," Owen said.

"Could you be a dear and reach in to turn up the one on the right?" she asked, ignoring his grousing.

"Of course, have the dead man do the sticky job," Owen snipped. "What happens if my hand goes up in flames?" But he stooped slightly and peered under the tray before reaching in and adjusting the requested burner.

"I'll fabricate the parts for a nice robotic hand," Tosh said. "It'll be my Christmas present for you."

"Great. On the first day of Christmas, my true love will make me into a robot zombie," Owen grumbled, but she thought she saw a small smirk quirk one corner of his mouth.

"Actually, I think that would make you a cyborg, since you would still be mostly organic," Tosh replied.

"All right, so then I would be a cyborg zombie," Owen snipped. "Now can we stop arguing about the semantics before something happens?"

As luck would have it, the cookies closest to Tosh started to smoke, the edges getting too crispy. "Oh bother," Tosh muttered, steering the tray away from the burners. Even still, tiny blue flames started to lick around the edges of the affected cookies.

"Ahh! I told you this would be a bad idea!" Owen said, backing away from the burners. "Now they're *flaming* ginger biscuits."

"Owen, stop being useless and turn off the burners!" Tosh snapped back, dropping the tray onto a sink in the laboratory and grabbing another tray to cover it and smother the flames.

"All right, and don't say that I didn't tell you this was a bad idea," Owen said, reaching in carefully, to shut off the burners, as if he would be the next to catch fire.

"Yes, you told me repeatedly," Tosh said, lifting the tray.

"And now you've a tray of charcoal for your efforts," Owen said.

"No, only two out of the six were burned; not a bad result," Tosh replied, triumphantly, as she reached for a spatula to remove the surviving biscuits.


End file.
